


CCSHP AU

by Seito



Series: Misc AU Posts [3]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hogwarts Second Year, Not Clear Card Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: ADELMORTESCRYCHE WHISPERED:CCS/HP feels like it could be fun, Sei! Your headcanons, if you please. Sakura as DADA teacher sounds like it could be hilarious. Whom to feel most sorry for, I wonder...





	CCSHP AU

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  * Recently graduated from high school, Sakura finds herself accepting a one year teaching assignment at Hogwarts. She’s not sure  _why_  though she suspects it was because of Eriol  (“think of it like a final exam, Sakura.”) hah! What does Eriol think she’s going to do? Their magic is completely different and just because she’s been studying English with Syaoran since middle school doesn’t mean she knows enough to survive there!  
  
Of course Kero goes with her, but Sakura isn’t willing to tear Yukito and Yue away from her brother. (Touya solves this by having a very strongly worded conversation with Eriol that Sakura isn’t privy to before moving to Scotland and the nearest muggle village to Hogwarts (less than 30 minutes from Hogsmeade) because without his magic, it’s hard to see Hogwarts. Tomoyo is equally crushed for the same reason. (She can see the cards perfectly fine! How come she can’t see this school?) She gets her company on this right away because think of filming possibilities she is missing! (Watch out wizarding world) Syaoran solves his issue by showing up at the airport, luggage and plane ticket in hand and asks if he can come with her. (And of course she says yes.)  
  
“She supposed to go by herself.”   
  
“Every time I scry Hogwarts, I get a danger warning. I’m not sending her by herself.”  
  
“Touche.”
  * Harry Potter doesn’t know what to expect from his second year. Maybe less Voldemort, that would be nice. He wasn’t expecting a new teacher, barely older than a 7th year to be there though.
  * No one, more than Dumbledore, understood what a killing curse they had just missed. Lockhart indeed. The fact that he has to house Miss Kinomoto’s boyfriend in addition to her is a small price to pay.
  * “I ship it” becomes popular the minute anyone sees Syaoran and Sakura together.
  * Fun fact, Sakura never got over her fear of ghosts so… she’s suitably scared when she starts hearing voices in the wall.
  * Syaoran has no tolerance for Malfoy. First off, Syaoran can trace his family line farther than Malfoy can. Second purity of blood means nothing. Meiling is just as pure blood as he is and she has no magic, but that doesn’t stop her beating even the strongest mages in the clan, save him. Then there is Sakura family. Her father side who descend from court scribes and mother side who descend from princesses and empresses, but both entirely non magical. You could argue with Fujitaka being half of Clow Reed reincarnation. But since all the magic went to Eriol at first, Syaoran considers Sakura and Touya to be the first generation with magic. And who is the most power sorceress in the room?  _Sakura_.
  * Someone tries to attack Sakura, but at this point she has passed away the staff yuko, can summon her cards without it, and basically it’s a bad idea. Very bad idea.Alternatively, this is the basilisk and it doesn’t survive its encounter with Sakura. (Which she’s slightly horrified because she killed a creature, but on the other hand, it was trying to kill her and was dangerous to her and her students!!) 
  * Syaoran still takes offense. And every student learns first how hard the Li Clan training courses are.



**Author's Note:**

> [the tumblr ccshp au tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/ccshp%20au)


End file.
